I came and gone
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Redone, and rewritten. Kagome is battling someone at the same time left a note for someone. Please R&RKuramaKag but originally KagHiei. IY


I revised this one-shot and tried to make it better. This was from a long time a go so I just wanted to redid the whole thing, hope that you like it. Hopefully this is a lot better then the previous one I really want to say thanks for the reviews, Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Far away and an unknown place, where hardly anyone knew what was going on, stood alone young women. Wearing a skilled, professional fighting Kimono, with her dangerous and yet delicate pose, she stood in front of the enemy holding with one hand the sword that was rightfully given to her, many years ago. It was designed pure white, with a sharp edge that would cut through anything, its only command was to obey it's owner. It was the center of her power's, it was the purification sword. Dangerous of destroying many demons at once, but right now it was meant only for one purpose, and that was to rid the Evil Hanyou that planned to destroy the three realms. The place that she guarded with her life, and would never give up.

Her crystal blue eye's clashed with familiar brown eye's that held only darkness, they were hollow, and only wanted destruction. He was restless from the fight they just held, she as well was losing much energy faster then she had hoped. Over five hundred years he's gained more powerful then before, his energy clashed with her's as they both blow from contact. He smirked, knowing that both were going to go down until the end..

" What's that matter little miko," he asked well sending shivers down her back. He smiled even more as she just clenched her teeth from puking. " You can't seem to be keeping up, are you losing your touch."

She sent a wave of power hurdling towards him, as it sent him flying backwards, meeting the ground with a very hard impact.

" Bitch," he yelled as he whipped the blood that dripped from his mouth.

She smirked, " Do you even know the meaning of that word, idiot."

He just looked at her with murderous eye's, he got back to his feet, and settled into his position, then charged at her.

A young fire red haired man opened the door to his two bedroom apartment, it was near Christmas and it was freezing outside. As the snow fell to the cool ground melting on contact, it made him feel the holiday spirit. His mind also wondered to a women that was held special to his heart, but was broken when she choose duty over love. As he walked to his room, he dropped his keys onto the in table that was right beside his bed. As he made his way back to the dresser he glanced at the familiar picture.

Kagome jumped back before he was able to touch her, she seen him disappearing, she closed her eye's trying to focus on his energy. She held her sword right in front of her, as Naraku reappeared. With the sound of metal toughing metal, Naraku pushed her backwards, with more strength he seemed to retain. She smirked as she put a shield, and sent him flying back again, well landing on his feet. He sent a tentacle fly her way, as she jumped out of the way, and well landing gracefully on the ground. He disappeared again, then reappeared behind her, well wrapping one arm around her waist, and one around her neck.

" Do you honestly believe that committing suicide well bring him relief," he whispered into her ear, as she shivered with disgust. " Well dieing really relieve your heart of what it really wants, are you only denying yourself the easy way out, because you think that it will relinquish the problems you caused yourself. Is dieing with me, the only real reason you want to cease the hole you've created and running is the best opition."

Kagome stabbed him with her sword, well he stumbled back, and she turned around to stare at him with pity. He didn't understand why she was willing to sacrifice herself for the worlds she was in charge of. " What interests you in my personal affair, does it really matter now, knowing that this is the end, is that why you try to conversate." She asked as she stood in a fighting stance.

He as well did the same, but found it curious as to why she thought it was the end for both. " Deceiving you heart by doing something idiotic as this, what purpose do you find in this. Isn't the one you love going to mourn." He didn't see any change in her figure, but he could tell she was stiff in form. He found it quiet amusing a she lowered her stance a little, he knew he irritated her.

" My heart suffered enough when you took my friends and love away, but he has nothing to do with this. You're the person that wants to harm innocent people." She said every word, as they were directing away from the subject.

" and you're their protector. Suffering from your friends and family that have been token away, even your love. So by destroying me you think that you can finally remorse from their deaths that I was responsible for. Pathetic, easing your grudge you have against me, and then dieing with me is your evolvement."

She slashed her sword, which contacted with hers as clashed metal flew through the air.

Kurama stared at the picture with a midnight black haired beauty, her blue gems sparkled with happiness, as she stood between two men. She wear a light blue shirt, with a white shirt with flower patterns, her hair was tied in the back, with only few strains lied hanging in her front, that curled. She wear light make up, but was still gorgeous, her smell was like the ray of shine, and her figure was mostly well curved, that swayed when she walked. She looked like a model, but was an extraordinary women, one you hardly come across people like her. She was one in a hundred, she was intelligent, unique, she protraed a since of dignity, and was head strong. That's why he loved her, and still did, his feelings for her still lingered, but he was moving on.

To the right of her was himself, his focus was the women in front of him but at his side. Then to the left of her was his most close friend, and someone he admired. His black spike hair, with his ruby eye's that were cold as ice. His friend was lucky to have someone like the blue eyed goddess. All three were special to one another, but both of his friends had more then a relationship, they were once mates. But that all ended the day he left both, and that was when he found that he felt for his blue eyed friend, he wanted more then a friend ship, he wanted her.

He sliced her with his sword leaving a large, long, and wide open gash on her back. Kagome stumbled to the ground on her stomach. She hissed in pain, as he stepped on her back, " Are you sure about this," he asked. She flipped him onto his back, holding onto his arm and purifying him. He yanked his arm away from her and rolled to his stomach well standing to his feet, as she did the same, but a little slower. He knew this was his chance, he held his sword close and charged at her knowing this was his last chance for success.

Kagome could see his determination in his eye's, he was putting his all into this, and she was going to do the same. She closed her eye's searching for the light that held all of her power, she searched inside herself as she found the bluish white light that held every ounce she needed. As she pulled it forward, her body started to glow purple, as she opened her eye's they were pure white.

Naraku was startled, but continued to charge.

Kurama seen something that caught his attention. It was a letter that was addressed to him, as took the letter and opened it, he found something shocking that would change his world forever.

_Kurama, as your probably reading this, I'm going to tell you something I might not be able to say again. Remembering the day Hiei was killed still pains my heart, the grieving I went through, and the suffering. I was able to recuperate thanks to you, when I needed someone you were there. _

_It took time for me to accept that he was never going to return, and then there was you. Over the years you brought me out of the darkness, and back into the light. The warmth of your arms as you embraced me, as I cried those lonely nights. The soothe ness of your voice, telling me that everything was alright, your touch as you held my hand, and caressed my back for comfort. _

_The day you told me you held affections for me, was the day I realized I was being selfish. When I needed you, your were there for me, you wanted something from me that I wasn't able to give. I turned your affections down because I knew that there wasn't enough of my love to return. The hurt you felt that day was worse for me, because I did love you. I just couldn't return it, because all the love I had died, and I knew that I would never be able to give you the things you would want._

_I still love you, but my heart choice long ago who it wanted, I'm so sorry it wasn't you. _

_I thank you for everything, your words, your affection, your comfort, and your love. It brighten my life so that I was able to recover from the darkness of my past. From everyone I lost, I'm happy to still have you. _

_I've seen you with the a women, and am content to see you happy. That's what you deserve, a wife, children, someone who can give you there hole heart. Especially knowing that there past doesn't consumes then with pain. _

_I want you to know that I took a mission, one that I might not be able to return from. I'll regret_ _doing this, but for the sack of my position, I'm happier to be the one to do it, as it is one of my obligations. I don't want to make you suffer anymore, so that is why I'm writing this. It may be the last time you hear from me. _

_I'm sorry for everything, for taking you for granted, and for lying to you about my feelings. I want you to be free from my clutches, even if you already don't feel the same, I just want you to know that you're the last person I'm thinking of, and you will always be in my heart. Know that soon I'll be in a better place, where I don't have to suffer this mortal life. _

_I'll miss everything about you, and the soft emerald eye's that I loved to stare into for hours. The sweet voice of yours that was so comforting, the warmth of your touch, and your special flowery scent, that drove me ballistic. I'll be watching over you from somewhere better then here. _

_Kurama, I say goodbye hoping that it was enough for a closure for both. I hope you happiness, and a long life full of surprises, and that your content. _

_I love you._

Kagome felt as the power washed over, like a warm blanket. She held her arms out in front of her chest, and surged the power into a ball of light that eliminated through the night. It was a beautiful sight, as the energy gathered together it got bigger. Kagome started to feel the effects of the power, but focused on the enemy in front of her. Just as she seen Naraku close, she held it close then sent the light hurdling right at him.

Naraku felt his body burning from the purification, it was the true power of the Miko, she was using everything she had in order to destroying him. If he was going to hell, he was bring her with him. He knew that he had little time, but he made sure she was going to pay, even if she was expecting it. He stopped mid short as he made his aim with his sword, then he turned to ashes with nothing left of his remains.

Kagome felt the force and painful pierce through her stomach, she stumbled a little until she feel on her rear end, on the ground. She held the sword that was now stuck inside of her, she winced as she pulled the big, and bloody sword out, and through it to the side. She lied down, wondering when she was going to make it to the other side where she knew the other's were waiting for her.

Kurama ran to the communicator he had, as he turned it on a bubbled women with blue hair appeared on the screen.

" Botan you know where she is don't you," he asked the nervous girl.

Botan cursed, as she trembled, " She told you didn't she," she asked with sadness in her voice.

" Just open a portal to where she is," he said angrily.

Koenma showed up on the screen, " No Kurama, she decided that it was best."

Kurama stared at him with hatred, " What do you mean she decided, you probably asked you to take it because she is one of the best people you have, don't you even care that she might die." Koenma looked away, as Botan returned to the screen.

" Be careful Kurama, we don't know what's happening at this very moment." With that said a portal opened up next to him, and he eagerly went right through it.

Kagome coughed up blood, as she continued to wait for the darkness to consume her. She seen a light but it quickly disappeared, she closed her eye's memorizing green eye's that she wished she was staring in to.

Kurama walked through to find a horrid sight, there in a pool of her own blood, with her hair cascaded everywhere in the ground, was the women he loved. He ran to her, well dipping his hand under her head, and the other around her waist.

Kagome's eye's opened, and he could see succession of her mission . Her eye's were full of gratitude as she returned his gaze, she was beautiful at that moment, brave, excepting something that everyone was scared of, death. Her skin was pale like the moon, and her hair was glimmering in the moonlight night. Her eye's sparkled, as she smiled at him.

" Is this a dream," she asked with a harsh voice. He could tell she was losing herself, and he cried because of that, he hugged her to him. Feeling the warmth that still radiated off of her. Her scent of lavender and vanilla. He dipped his head into her hair, intoxicated with her scent.

Kagome felt wet drops landing on her shoulder, and the warmth of another body. She knew he was real and she returned the hug with the rest of the strength she had left.

Kurama pulled away as he found his black hair beauty smiling at him. " Why did you have to do this," he asked with hurt ness in his voice.

She tilted her head, " Because it's what I want," she said with truth.

" I don't care if you can't love me with your hole heart, but just having you with me would be enough." He cried, " I don't want to let you go, you don't have to die just because you thinks it's the best. Stay with me, don't leave me alone, be my light, save me." He whispered.

Kagome watched him with wide eye's, as she started to get teary herself. She cupped his face with the palm of her hand. " I can't redo what's been done," she said.

He pressed his forehead against hers, " Don't leave me," he asked again.

Kagome cried, as she wrapped her around his body, trying to ease his pain. " Gomen," she said as she felt him trembling in her arms. He sobbed himself knowing that he was going to lose her, and there was nothing he could do. He remembered he warmth she was giving him, and the comfort he needed.

Kagome hugged him as she lied her head on top of his, as he had his arms wrapped around her waist, with his chest buried into her chest. A tear dropped from her face and landing on his soft hair. She stared into the bright light sky that held many sparkling stars, twinkling as if they were talking to one another. Kagome could tell she was losing energy, the pain was excruciating but she held the pain, because she wasn't weak. She was going to face it with all her might until the end. The warmth she was feeling from Kurama was easing the pain, but she was still in agony.

A shock of pain ran through her as she gripped on tighter to Kurama, he shot his head up watching her face in pain. But then it vanished as she opened her eye's and stared into emerald. She smiled with tear drops in her eye's, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his savoring the last moment she had with him.

He returned to kiss, as the taste of salt from there tears mixed with the sweet passion they were feeling. He kissed her lips, and hard and deep, wanting and needing more. As they pulled away for a breather, he seen that she was paler then a few minutes ago, and her breathing was harsher. Her eye's started to dilate and he knew she was leaving.

Kagome gave him a smile, well leaning her head against his. " I'm sorry, but I'm needed on the else where," she said with her eye's close, debating if she should open then, and stare into the eye's that pleaded her to go. But she knew she had to see them one last time, before she would never see them again, ever.

Kurama kissed her once more, and gathered her into his arms, so that she was cradled in his lap. He just tighten his grip, excepting her decision. He could tell that she was still clinging to life, for his purpose. He kissed her forehead, " It's alright Kagome, go to him," he whispered, as more tears fell. " Go, it's time you were happy, and at peace."

With hearing that she snuggled further into his embrace, and let the feeling of acceptance flow through her, as his love, and warmth guided her to the other side.

Kurama felt the warmth leave her body, as she slumped in his arms. He cried, holding the love of his life in his arms, as he warmed her cold flesh, and warm tears that fell onto her pale skin. He cradled her, finally realizing that she was finally free, and that was all she wanted.

Kagome floated in the darkness, she opened her eye's wondering where she was. As she seen a small light floating by her she got to her feet and followed it. The light was warm, and radiated something familiar, that made her curious. As she followed the light she then came to a wall, it was clear and on the other side she seen the people that left her so long ago.

There standing in his red fire rat clothe was none other then Inyasha, as he just smirked at her. Then there was the brown haired women, with bright brown eye's was Sango. She had a wonderful smile well staring at her sister, with happiness. To the side of her was the leaches monk, Miroku, with his violet eye's and purple hair. He bowed his head, with his staff in hand, and not to far from his was none other then the orange head, and fully grown kitsune, that was her son, Shippo. He gave her a big grin, with his arms crossed, on the floor in her small form was Kilala, clawing at the wall.

A women with black hair and brown eye's had tears in her eye's as she stared at her daughter from the other side. To her side was her fully grown son, Souta, waving to his sister, and Ji-chan, nodding his head, well grinning.

Then the person she was looking for stood, staring at her with his red eye's. He stood with his back straight, he was far away from the group but closer to the wall. His eye's protraed love for the midnight haired women, her eyes watered as she ran to the wall that separated them. She held her hands on the force field, as he did the same, giving her a smile. She cried as she felt her hand passing through the wall and connecting with his. She could feel the warmth of his hand, then she felt him gripping her hand and pulling her forward, as he caught her with a warm embrace.

Kagome dug her face into his chest, realizing that she was with him, and it wasn't a dream. He was real, and he was holding her, giving her the warmth of his love that she missed so much. She cried, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tighter, and burying his face into her hair, " Welcome home, Koi," he whispered.

She nodded, as she lifted her head, and found his face inches from her's, she kissed him, missing everything about him. Tears leaked out, well he responded with passion that was years of waiting, and needing. She slumped into him as he nibbled on her lower lip asking for access so that he could travel deeper. She whimpered as he dug deeper into her mouth, showing the love he still harbored for her, and missing the taste of her lips.

They pulled way well staring into each other's eye's knowing that they were finally complete, never were they going to be separated, and never was she going to be alone, because she was home, in the place were she wasn't going to suffer. She was fulfilled with the feeling of warmth and love, form her friends, family, and mate.

Her heart was complete, because she was finally at ease. She couldn't remember a happier time, then being complete. She turned to her friends and family, as they walked to the brighter light, and passing through, finally at home.

Kurama watched as a bright light surrounded the now dead miko, he wasn't surprise as it engulfed her, and then slowly disappeared. He didn't budge from his seat, he watched slowly as the women that was gone slowly began to vanished, he needed closure, and when she was finally gone from the mortal world he finally knew that she found what she was looking for, what she needed, and most of all who her heart was calling.

He stared into the now dusk, the sky was a grayish orange from the rays of the sun that peaked over the hill. It was meraculous, it was a sign of another day, and one that showed she was happy, after all the suffering, she was finally able to find what she needed, and was happy. Tear leaked out, knowing that he was never going to be over her, and happy at once that he was alright with her decision, he had to be because he loved her.

* * *

I had to redo this oneshot, no one was liking it, so I kind of changed the hole thing. I hope that its better then the one before. Thank you so much for reading. Please comment if you liked it or if may be I could redo it again.


End file.
